Spectacular Spider-Man
Spectacular Spider-Man 'is a 2015 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. It is t fourth theatrical ''Spider-Man film produced by Columbia Pictures and Marvel Entertainment, a reboot of the series following Sam Raimi's 2002–2007 Spider-Man trilogy, and the first film in The Spectacular Spider-Man quatriology. The film was directed by Brad Bird from a screenplay by James Vanderbilt, Alvin Sargent and Steve Kloves, and stars Tom Holland, Zendaya, Danny Trejo and Marisa Tomei. In the film, after Peter Parker is bitten by a genetically altered spider, he gains newfound, spider-like powers and selfeshly ventures out to become a hero. Two years later, the movie got another sequel by the name of Rise of the Spider-Man. Cast. '''MAIN * Tom Holland as Peter Parker (Spider-Man) * David Bautista as Mac Gargan (Scorpion) * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Donald Logue as Ben Parker SECONDARY * Ben McKenzie as Captain George Stacy * Zendaya as May Jane 'MJ' Watson * Shameik Moore as Flash Thompson * Danny Devito as Mr. Warren * J.K Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson (Cameo) Plot. We begin the movie in a laboratory belonging to 'Silver Sable International', the camera floats through rows of students as a scream is heard, we cut to a crowd of students, all of them surrounding something, we get a look at this something, a curled up teenager, Peter Parker, a nerdy kid wearing long socks, a Super Mario hoodie and basically all the traits of a modern age nerd, he quickly gets up and dusts himself off, most of the crowd laughs, something jumps off the back of Peter's hoodie, a spider, a glowing spider with the number 'A1F5' on it, as the teacher talks in the background, Peter reunites with his only friend, MJ. He tells MJ that he's starting to feel kinda sick and asks the teacher (Mr. Warren) if he can go back home, the teacher allows him to do so and as Peter calls his uncle, we get a voice over from Peter himself: "Yeah, you probably didn't expect us to jump all the way here, to the bite. Imma basically tell you what happened up to this point, I'm Peter Parker, I'm 15 years old, we went to a schooltrip to... I don't even know how this place's called I totally forgot, the thing is that basically, newbies may think I have a second penis now, or a third leg, but have you ever seen Spider-Man with a second penis or a third leg? Yeah I haven't either. Infact, have you ever seen Spider-Man? No? Then don't you worry, you just gotta wait here a bit more... when I say a bit more I say like almost an entire ho-" The narration is interrupted by Uncle Ben, who asks him if he's feeling anything weird, Peter answers by saying that he's starting to notice a little bulge on his neck, they arrive home and we meet Aunt May, a loving, caring aunt who quickly treats Peter's bite with a cream that hurts him, Ben quickly takes over May's place and rubs the cream slowlier so it doesn't hurt that much, Peter hugs them both and he leaves to sleep. Meanwhile, two cars park in an alley, out of the first one comes Wilson Fisk (Played by Vincent D'Onofrio) and out of the second one comes a slightly blue-skinned a face-burnt 'Tombstone' (Played by Shaquille O'Neal), they talk about how lately, the government has been experimenting with serums able to give normal humans powers, talking about how they could infiltrate one of the labs and steal one of the serums to become physically superior to the rest of the human race and rule over the city in a partnership of three, to not risk their physchie, they choose one of Tombstone's thugs, Mac Gargan, a goofy, low-brained man of job who agrees after being told that he'll be rich. Gargan returns to his low-class apartment, where he keeps her critically ill mother, he tells her that he didn't have enough money to buy his medication, but that he'll eventually get it. Next morning, Peter wakes up with a headache, he gets to school in his bus, chatting around with MJ. First class is P.E, so Peter quickly goes to the bathroom before going to play a football match, he accidentally leaves the door open and a weird tingle tells him that someone is coming to open the door, so he quickly closes it, weirded out by the strange premonition, he just scrubs it off and keeps on with his day. Now on the match, he's much faster and he can even jump higher, he catches the ball and suddenly the opposite team is charging at him, however, weirdly enough, he receives no injuries and quickly disposes of them. After a quick montage of the match, it ends with Peter's team winning, he grabs the ball to give it to the teacher and notices that it has a weird white fluid surrounding it that feels like a spider web. Peter goes to the bathroom again, he stubs his wrist with the doorplate and realizes that more of that sticky weird fluid is coming out, Peter starts freaking out but decides not to tell anyone. Back in his house, Peter quickly gets a coat, eats and goes out to the suburbs, he masks himself with a prototype of the Spider-Man mask and starts testing his powers and recording himself doing so, later uploading it to youtube and getting thousands of views (This is also played through a quick montage). After many comments, Peter decides to use his powers for good to reach the million subscribers. At the same time, Gargan prepares to break into the Silver Sable International HQs to steal the serum. Score. Easter Eggs. * The number of the radioactive Spider that bit Peter is a reference to Spider-Man's first appearance, in Amazing Fantasy #15, therefore, A1F5. * Professor Miles Warren (Played by Danny Devito) is a more comically-focused adaptation of the character of the same name (whose alter-ego is the Chackal) Trivia. Category:Spectacular Spider-M Category:Spider-Man Category:Movies